Fuego
by flaka-Potter
Summary: -Oye tal ves no te has dado cuenta, pero estoy aqui a tu lado, nunca me ire


Habían pasado solo tres meses desde que salimos de nuestro 5º curso en Howarts, pero esos 3 meses para muchos, habían transcurrido de manera rápida y veloz, era obvio las vacaciones por alguna razón siempre se nos pasan rápido, pero para mi, la verdad es que habían sido las mas largas de toda mi vida, hacia a penas 3 meses que mi mejor amigo Harry Potter se se enfrento por 5º vez a Vol…, no la verdad es que todavía no puedo pronunciar su nombre, entonces se había enfrenado por 5º a el-que-debe-ser-nombrado, pero esta vez no fue un encuentro como los pasados esta vez fue el mas difícil, en el cual había perdido a su: mejor amigo, su protector, su única familia a Sirius Black. No supe como ayudarlo, no supe que palabras decir para reconfortarlo un poco…

Me siento muy feliz hoy es 1º de septiembre por fin veré a Harry y por supuesto a Ron, pero el mencionado primeramente, creo que esta mareado no para de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, estoy muy emociada, bueno quien no, es mi mejor amigo creo, porque desde que empezó a contarme sus encuentros con Cho Chang, sentía como mi sangre hervía del coraje que le traía a "esa" ¿Cómo es capaz de rechazar a mi Harry

En fin pensaba en todo aquello cuando de repente desvié la mirada a uno de los lugares mas apartados de las estación y ahí, encontré a aquel muchacho mirada verde y penetrante, uff!!! Mi corazón casi se sale por el brinco que dio, comencé a correr lo mas rápido posible, y también lo mas que podía con todas aquellas cosas se me era algo difícil correr, por fin llegue, estaba ahí sentado en una de las bancas y a su lado el carrito de las cosas, su hermosa lechuza no paraba de ulular, todavía no se había dado cuenta que estaba a su lado, pero fue por poco tiempo por que los sorprendí con un abrazo

El calor de mi cuerpo que se eleva casi sin control

Con solo verte

Comienza por mis manos y termina en mi corazón

Cuando te extraño

Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior

Pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón

-HARRY!!!! –exclame, en el momento que le ofrecía una buena dotación de cariño en un solo gesto "un abrazo" _¿pero que pasa?_ –Pensé- _no me esta correspondiendo, no me esta abrazando _solo con su mano derecha me acaricio lenta y por un periodo de tiempo muy corto mi espalda ni siquiera un "Hola"

-¿Cómo estas? –trate de empezar una conversación, ya me había sentado a su lado,

-Bien –fue lo único que me dijo y ni siquiera me miro, creo que no la ha hecho desde que llegue, creo que es mas interesante estarle buscando un rayón al tren que prestarle un poco de atención a una amiga, me sentí súper mal, pero tenia que ser optimista, sabia el dolor por el que estaba pasando

Y tengo miedo

De perder el control

Y no espero

Por volver a ti

Cada vez que te encuentre

Volverás a ser

Como el deseo

Que arde lento

Con mi fuego

FUEGO

Asi pasaron alrededor de 10 min. Ni una solo palabra escuche de su parte, solo oía su respiración, se vei tan tranquilo, sentí como se me encogía el corazón, con ese silencio absurdo, de repente un murmullo robo mi atención

A lo lejos se observaba a una familia, extensa con la curiosa característica de que todos eran pelirrojos, aquella familia era de mi otro mejor amigo Ron Weasly, rápidamente me levante, Harry ni se inmuto

Corrí hacia mi amigo lo abraza fuertemente, cuando descubrí algo, una chica de nuestra edad mas o menos, bonita y rubia se encontraba detrás de el, y estaban agarrados de la mano, hice una mueca de "what" y el solo me sonrió comprendí inmediatamente esa sonrisa ese gesto, esa opresión,

-OH felicidades Ronald –exclame abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo aquella chica era Luna, hija del dueño de la revista el Quisquilloso, amiga de ellos desde hacia ya 1 año y ahora novia de Ron. Luna había ida a pasar las ultimas dos semanas a la madriguera con previa invitación de la menor de la familia Ginny, ellas eran amigas ya que iban en el mismo curso y en algunas clases coincidían

Mi impulso se acelera con tu forma de fijarte en mí

Y con el tiempo

No se si estoy cansada de tenerte solo para mi

Si estas tan cerca

Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior

Pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón

-¿Oye Herm y Harry?? –me pregunto mi amigo, yo estaba muy ocupada saludando al resto de la familia y platicando con mis amigas, solo le señale con mi mano la dirección en donde Harry estaba sentado, poco poco nos fuimos acercando y cada uno lo saludo, menos yo obviamente.

Pronto empezó a sonar la locomotora, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a buscar un vagón vació, lo encontramos era uno de los últimos como simple, Luna y Ron se sentaron en un asiento y Harry y yo en el de enfrente, entramos y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el lugar cerca de la ventaba recargo su cabeza y se concentro en el exterior así estuvo todo el viaje, y yo, yo solo lo veía desde mi asiento algunas veces quería empezar una platica con el, pero a la hora de comenzar a hablar me arrepentía o el se daba cuenta y se hacia el dormido. Era un poco incomodo estar ahí, Luna y Ron haciéndose mimos, Harry en otro planeta y Yo, hundida en mis pensamientos

No aguante un momento mas, me levante, tome mi túnica y Salí dando un portazo que provoco todos enfocaran su mirada a la puerta menos Harry, como siempre…

Y tengo miedo

De perder el control

Y no espero

Por volver a ti

Cada vez que te encuentre

Volverás a ser

Como el deseo

Que arde lento

Con mi fuego

FUEGO

Tal vez estaba resentida con el, no me había saludado, no me había preguntado nada de que ¿Cómo me fue? ¿A dónde fui? ¿Me divertí?, nada, ninguna palabra dirigida hacia a mi…

Llegamos al gran comedor y nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas mesas yo en frentre de mis amigos, Harry solo sonreía cuando era necesario, hablaba cuando le preguntaban o por alguna necesidad, no por gusto

Realmente era curioso, nadie sabia que Sirius Black era su padrino y que mucho menos ya estaba muerto, y el mostraba una actitud tan apática, nadie encontraba razón, nadie, incluso yo su "mejor amiga" no podía ayudarlo.

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que empezaron las clases, dos meses en los cuales Harry se había convertido en el mejor alumno después de mi, no es que me sienta superior al el, porque en verdad no lo soy, solo que parfa todo el alumnado y profesores fue radical eh incluso me superaba en varios aspectos, ya no hablaba con el, siempre me evitaba, a veces nos veíamos en los pasillos, pero se escabullía de mi poniendo tontas excusas como: "tengo que pasar por un libro", "se me olvido algo" cosas como esas, su cambio fue realmente radical horas y horas en la biblioteca, metros de pergamino, montañas de libros, noches de desvelo, lo único que hacia fuera d elo académico era el Quidich, obvio era su pasión, pero aun así se portaba cortante con los del equipo, y lo mas sorprendente para todos, ya tenia esas frecuentes enfrentamientos con Malfoy.

Luna y Ron iban cada día mejor, le verdad es que me alegro mucho por los dos. Además hacen una estupenda pareja, Luna ya se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, pero lo que ella no sabía era que yo estaba enamorada de Harry mi "mejor amigo", no me atrevía a decírselo, pero ya contaba con que Luna sospechara algo

Siento fuego en mi interior

Fuego que viene de ti

Y es más del lo que pedí

-¿Cómo te atreves? –exclame o mejor dicho grite entrando a mi habitación, al mismo tiempo que me tiraba a la cama llorando –esto es el como, te pasaste Harry

**_Recuerdos_**

_Ahora solo me brindabas una pequeña sonrisa cero sincera cuando me veías y no podías pasarme por alto_

_Me encontraba muy tranquilamente en la biblioteca tratando de terminar la tarea de pociones, tenia libros y libros alrededor de la mesa en donde me encontraba, por intuición mande mi mirada hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y te vi., ahí estabas registrándote, o entregando un libro a la Sra. Prince, terminaste de hacer lo que estabas haciendo y te dirigías hacia donde me encontraba, me imagine que también venias a hacer lo de pociones, pues era la sección en la que estaba y a la que te dirigías._

_Como loca me puse a medio arreglar todo mi desastre, para que te pudieras sentar, lo logre, logre despejar la mesa para que te sentaras conmigo. Al rato retome mi asiento y esperaba ansiosa tu llegada, cual fue mi sorpresa, _

_Notaste mi sonrisa al tenerte casi enfrente de mi, ¿y que hiciste?, no me miraste pasaste de largo, no me volteaste a ver, solo, atravesaste el pasillo, con brusquedad y te fuiste a sentar justo a la mesa que estaba a mi lado_

_Me destruiste Harry, ya no pude pensar, ni nada lo único que puede hacer fue mirarte como si fueras mí mas grande enemigo, entre con mi mirada a tus hermosos ojos verdes, te dije con tan solo una mirada todo el daño que habías hecho. No me di cuenta en que momento mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar, me pare, tome mi pergamino y mis cosas, y Salí corriendo hacia la torre_

¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!

-Lo siento Harry de esta manera no puedo ayudarte, te has alejado de mi, lo has conseguido, lo lograste, pero ojala te acuerdes que podrás contar conmigo cuando estés en un problema, ojala te acuerdes que todavía cuentas con mi amistad, ojala te acuerdes que existo –estaba en mi cuenta (obviamente vació) mis lagrimas caían una a una, empapando toda mi cara,

Pero había tomado una decisión, y la respetaría

Todo empezó a la siguiente mañana, como siempre me lavarte y arregle, cuando iba a tomar asiento en el comedor, me dirigí haia donde estabas tu, Ron y Luna, llegue y…

-Hola Ron, Hola Luna, -obviamente ni levantaste tu mirada del plato de cereal, así que mejor me di la vuelta –nos vemos en clase Ron-

Y me encamine hacia el otro extremo de la mesa donde se encontraban, Ginny, Neville, Seamos y el resto de los compañeros

No se lo que estaba haciendo, pero dentro de mi, había demasiado dolor como para arrepentirme de mi decisión.

Esto no esta saliendo como debería, no esta mal, no me ah quitado la vista desde que empezó la clase –pensaba mientras la profesora McGonagall, seguía explicando la clase –se supone que debería estar enojado conmigo, pero que le pasa?, primero me ignora y ahora trata de saber que me pasa

-No puede ser otra vez me quede distraída, -exclamaba mientras recogía todos los libros que se me habían caído del pupitre a la hora de la salid, el salón ya estaba vació solo, estaba yo,

-Oye que tienes??

-Me hablas a mi? –le pregunte confusa

-Si te hablo a ti… -me dijo algo extrañado con mi reacción

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte –trataba de decirle aquellas palabras lo mas fríamente que podía, aunque la verdad era algo imposible, los pedazos que quedaron de mi, ahora se desintegraban –a bueno te contesto, no no tengo nada…

-¿Estas segura?

-Si completamente –me había empezado a deslizar por la pared hsta sentarme y recargarme en el frío muro. El se agacho frente a mí. (N/A: El pasillo estaba nación eh??), no tengo nada aquí no tengo nada, tal vez el próximo año no regrese… -le comente con melancolía, era a la primera persona que le había dicho sobre ese asunto

-Pero porque??, no puedes hacer eso… todo tu esfuerzo todos estos años no los puedes desperdiciar

-Claro!!! –casi le grito eufórica –todo mi esfuezo no lo puedo tirar de un día para otro verdad??

-Pues no –me dijo algo mas cohibido-

-¿Sabes lo que mas me agradaba de cada inico de año era el día de la estación, donde nos volvíamos a ver después de 3 meses, me sentía feliz, tachaba los días en el calendario para llegar a mi meta que era el primero de septiembre, me gustaba que me saludaran ambos felices, que se preocuparan un poco por mi, que me dijeras un "hola" un "como estas", pero ahora no tengo nada, no tengo a alguien con quien reírme, a quien contarle lo mucho que odio a Snape –una pequeña sonrisa de ambos –alguien que cuando estuviera triste me abrazara, me preguntara por que me sentía así, a una persona con quien salir a caminar por el lago sin decir palabras solo la compañía del uno al otro, bueno se me esta haciendo tarde nos vemos y perdona a tu amig…. Compañera por contarle todo lo que le pasa

-Oye Hermy… yo

-No te preocupes, pero que tonta, son demás esas palabras no eran necesario que las dijera, hace tiempo que no te importo

-No te vayas

-¿Cuántas veces, pedía que no te fueras cuando estabas a mi lado?

-No pasa nada y ¿sabes? Me dio mucho gusto ser tu amiga, durante los 4 años anteriores, Gracias!!! Harry, gracias por ser alguna vez mi amigo, y te quiero mucho si??, ojala que en el futuro me recuerdes como tu mejor amiga en Hogwarts… es lo ultimo que e pido ¿te puedo abrazar? –Solo asintió con la cabeza- y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas al igual que el, a mi

-No te vayas Hermy por favor no te vayas, te necesito, eres lo mas importante para mi, Perdóname, pero no podía hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada, te podían hacer daño, te podían matar te pueden matar

Me dejo helada, de que estaba hablando, quien me iba a matar que estaba pasado??

-A que te refieres??

-A Voldemort, el sabe lo que yo siento por…

-Por que no terminaste?, que es lo que sabe Voldemort?? Que es lo que sientes por mí

Me había tomado con una mano de la cintura y con la otra la nuca, me atrajo hacia el y me beso, me beso

No caviar en tanta felicidad

-Esto, -me dijo al terminar el beso –sabia esto sabia que estaba enamorado de ti, y soñaba como te mataban o torturaban, yo no podisa permitir eso, perdóname

-Te amo!!!! –le dije jalándolo de la corbata, yo recarda en la pared y el sobre mi besándome apasionadamente

Me había explicado con detalles las razones por las cuales se había alejado de mi, aquella tarde solo me dijo, lo principal ahora, lo sabia todo, y me sentí un poco mal, tal vez no supe comprenderlo…. Pero ahora eso ya no importa

Me siento la "mujer" mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra

Epilogo

Lentamente abro mis ojos, ¿la razón? Estaban tocando la puerta de la habitación, levante un poco la mirada, eran las 5.00 de la madrugada. Me dio mucha pereza levantarme, así que estiro un poco mi mano y tomo mi varita, con un simple hechizo que lance la puerta se abrió. Me asombre, en la puerta estaba un niño, con la expresión de miedo en su carita, estaba con una pijama de pantalón (que le quedaba mas largo de lo normal) una camisa de botones manga corta, y una cobija sobre el tapándolo todo, solo se podían apreciar sus pequeños pies y su carita. Era realmente tierno, me senté completamente en la cama, y le ofrecí mis brazos al mismo tiempo que le brindaba una tierna sonrisa. No lo pensó más, apresuro sus pequeños pasos hacia mí, se trepo a la cama y se me aventó, brindándome un fuerte abrazo, que regrese con una sacudida en su cabello y unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Mama tengo miedo –si ese niño es mi hijo, mi pequeño-

-Shhh… no pasa nada cariño, yo estoy aquí, pero no hagas mucho ruido, que papi llego de su viaje a la 1.00 de la mañana y se le ve muy cansado –Había ido a una misión de la orden. A mi lado se encontraba mi esposo, si, mi esposo, estaba acostado de espalda, tapado hasta la cintura, podía apreciar su cabello como siempre revuelto, y su espalda, solamente cubierta por una camiseta, le dedique una mirada, primero a mi hijo y luego a Harry, mi esposo, la persona de la cual estoy totalmente enamorada eran idénticos, eran lo mas importante de mi vida

-¿Papi? –me pregunto el pequeño James sacándome de mis sentimientos, me había tomado la cara con sus pequeñas manos, para que volteara a verlo (a James)

-Si pero no lo… -era demasiado tarde, ya se había aventado sobre su padre

-¡JAMES!!! –grite desesperada, había terminado con el descanso de Harry

-Papi!!! Ya llegaste!!! Papi!!! –Harry ni siquiera, se movía, el pobre de mi hijo estaba ya desesperado no había visto a su papa en 3 semanas, jamás habían estado tanto tiempo separados, eran uña y mugre, se acerco poco poco al oído de Harry y le hablo quedito –Papa, papi, despiértate –una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Harry, me bebe, como le decía yo, sonrió, inmensamente al ver que su papa despertó

-¿Quisiera saber con que razón me despierta usted? –Harry se había sentado en la cama y había agarrado a James, de los brazos como reclamándole algo, aunque el solo se reía y yo veía la escena divertida –Papi regresaste!! Te extrañe!!! –a continuación lo abrazo

-Yo también campeón!!!. Pero te traje algo

-¿Qué me trajiste? ¿Qué me trajiste?

-Espérame déjame encontrarla… Oye mi amor donde deje las cosas anoche –estaba dando vueltas por la extensa habitación, moviendo colchas y muebles

-Están en el pasillo Harry

-OH si claro lo olvide

-Ven James –salieron de la habitación, ambos, y al rato entraron con una maleta, la tendieron en la cama y sacaron un paquete largo –toma la acabo de comprar la verdad es que esta genial justo para ti la mande a encargar –rápidamente el niño comenzó a rasgar el papel, muy emocionado

-Won!!! Papa esta increíble…. –no pudo continuar por mi interrupción

-No es posible Harry siempre le traes juguetes y todo para divertirse, nunca le has traído un libro esto es el colmo –lo dije algo molesta pero, era la verdad, se acerco a mi me tomo de la cintura y me dijo

-Yo también te extrañe, y me da gusto volver a verte ehh??? –enseguida me beso, obviamente lo perdone, no podía evitarlo…

-Perdón

-Perdonada….

Nos fuimos a la cama los 3, a dormir otra vez, con James en medio de ambos, y yo con una mano en el vientre y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sip, estaba embarazada

Después de Hogwarts nos habíamos casado, yo me metí a la facultad para prepararme como medi-mago, y Harry a la de Aurores, el tiempo nos dio buenos resultados, logramos comprar una gran casa. La verdad es que sigo diciendo que esta muy grande para nosotros tres bueno próximamente cuatro. Harry fue contratado por la selección inglesa, del Quidich, la verdad es que después de la destuccion de Voldemort que sucedió poco antes de salir del colegio, el nivel de inseguridad mágica había disminuido y pues Harry podía darse el gusto de hacer sus dos cosas preferidas, mientras yo trabajaba en San Mugo aunque desde el nacimiento de James Potter, Harry me prohibió el trabajo, dijo que tenia que estarme con el… y a mi la idea me encanto, tenia que cuidar a mi hijo.

Fin


End file.
